Aisu Yuki
Aisu Yuki is a member of the Yuki clan, wielding a special sword known as Shimo. She also has control over a uniqu Sage mode which combines her Kekkei Genkai (Ice Release) and Senjutsu, creating her own Ice Sage mode. ' First Generation ' When Aisu was a child, she lived in the Land of Irons amongst the samurai. She and her mother possessed Ice Release Kekkei Genkai, which her father sought to use. Her father was a warlord who sold weapons and built his own army, hoping to rule the Land of Irons. Using her mother's Kekkei Genkai, her father become a force to be reckoned with. But when Aisu was born, her father's future became brighter, as Aisu also possessed this Kekkei Genkai. As a child, Aisu was subject to abuse from her father. When Aisu's father killed her mother, Aisu ran away from home, not able to avenge her mother at her current strength. She ran for a long time, escaping outside the Land of Irons. When she finally collapsed of hunger and thirst, she met a man who took her in. This man's name was Rairyu. Rairyu was a wolf sage, which he learned from the sages of Okami Woods. Rairyu took Aisu in as his daughter, and begun teaching her the way of the ninja. Aisu saw him use Senjutsu one day, so she decided she wanted to learn it. She was 9 at the time, so he was quite skeptical, but she was persistent. She trained for two weeks straight at using her Kekkei Genkai, which surprised him. So he taught her how to take in nature chakra. This training took three months, but she finally was able to absorb Sage chakra. One tragic day, Aisu took in Sage chakra and tried to use her Ice Release, but ended up freezing Rairyu in the process. After that event, she vowed never to use that power again. Ashamed at what transpired, she began to travel again. She finally made her way to the hidden mist village and began her training as an academy student at 10 years old. When she began the academy, many didn't like her, mostly because her body temperature was lower than normal and she didn't know why. One kid said she was a freak because of it, but ended up getting frozen by her. He thawed out in a few minutes, but the teacher was impressed and made her a genin at that instant, as she was already a powerful ninja with her Kekkei Genkai. She had many successful missions, completing them alone as she was too dangerous to be in a squad. One day she was on a mission that turned for the worst. She was supposed to deliver some goods to a shop, but saw shady figures leaving the village, so she pursued them. She followed them to a cave that was cold, but nothing she couldn't handle. She saw one of her father's men, picking up a sword with a black sheath, but smoke was coming off of it. Aisu left the cave, as there were too many to take on at once. But she couldn't let them get away with what they were doing (She was suspicious about her father's man). So she did what she vowed never to do again: she absorbed the sage chakra. She went back into the cave and fused the chakra with her own Ice Release, freezing the entire cave and everyone inside. When she approached the smoking sword, she sensed something off about it, as if it was special, so she took it. When the Mizukage heard about this, Aisu was promoted to Chunin, within months of being a Genin. Aisu began doing more difficult missions. But there was something that bugged her. The more difficult the mission, the more she'd see her father's men. There was only one way to stop him. She needed to kill the man. So she made her way to the Land of Iron when she heard a voice speaking to her. The sword she had taken was talking to her and told her about itself. It was named Shimo, and had power of the Ice. Shimo was a dragon that was sealed away inside a sword, harvested and used for its control of Ice. But Shimo had a will of his own, making sure that only people with his power could wield him. Shimo (the sword) was part of a legendary sword set called "The blades of apocalypse". So on her way to the Land of Iron, she learned to wield his power. When Aisu found her father, he was asleep in his tent, about to go to war against the samurai. She pulled Shimo from from its sheath and drove it through his dark, twisted heart. The man she called father was no more and stood there, a statue for all of his followers to know who was in power. She returned to the Mist and understood her purpose. "I will become Mizukage and lead this world into a cold, but strong world." Second Generation Three years later, she had achieved one of her many goals and became an ANBU tracker ninja. During her years of training, she learned to use Shimo's power and learned to communicate with the dragon inside. She continued training to get stronger and stronger. Strong enough to become a leader. But she couldn't do it. So she abandoned her post as ANBU and began wandering the shinobi world as a wandering swordsman. Her goal was to be the strongest swordsman. While training one day, she got an idea from her fusion of Senjutsu and Kekkei Genkai and tried to fuse Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. The result was amazing to her. She was able to do many things with her sword, including creating swords out of chakra and manipulating them, extending the reach of her sword and much more. She separated these techniques into four classes based on their abilities: Shadowslayer had the ability to create and manipulate swords, Dragonslayer had the ability to use dragon-like attacks, Kingslayer allowed one to move at great speed and made the sword swing faster and Godslayer had the ability of blade extension. All four of these abilities are classified as the Art of Kenshi. As her training in the Art of Kenshi continued, her relationship with Shimo grew. The dragon and her became friends and, after he taught her the seals to realease him, the grew into partners. Once unsealed, the dragon can be used just like a summoning creature. But Aisu also learned something else from the dragon. The two could fight as one if she sacrificed her body. So Aisu took the sword and stabbed herself, molding with the sword. She was granted the powers of both her and Shimo, giving way to a new technique: Shimo Release. However, this power, due to the temperature her body took, froze most of her cells, turning her cold. Her hair also turned white. But the biggest change was her age. Due to the frozen cells, her aging would also slow to a crawl. Finally satisfied with her abilities, she returned to the Mist and challenged the Mizukage. The two of them battled, and it was for the most part, a tie. The Mizukage was impressed at her growth and promised her the next position of Mizukage. Category:Original Characters